One type of earplug apparatus includes a resilient band that fits halfway about the head of the wearer and which has opposite ends holding earplug devices that press against the wearer's ears. Such banded earplugs are used in large numbers in manufacturing and other industries to protect against loud noises. When a worker removes a banded earplug, he often lays it on a nearby horizontal surface such as that of a table, shelf, or desk. The horizontal surface may be soiled from dust, grease, or other contaminants in the environment, and may soil the earplug devices that touch them. This can lead to dirtying the worker's ears or to the worker often requiring a new clean banded earplug. A banded earplug which reduced soiling of the earplug devices, would be of considerable value.